All For You
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yugi is finally home from his college in America. Yami proposes, and the two get married happily. But, will their marrige last as long as they want it to? Rated T for Character Death!


Me: This is just a one-shot.  
IS: PREPARE FOR THE FEELS!  
Me: Song used is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

Yugi was in his dorm room. Right now, he was in a cab headed towards his and Yami's house. He logged onto Skype. He saw Yami was on, so he video called him.

In his room in Japan, Yami heard the familiar Skype call ring. Looking at Skype, he immediately answered, seeing it was his boyfriend of 5 years.

"Hi Mou Hitori" Yugi said with his smile that always melted Yami's heart.

"Hi, Aibou. You know, It's a good thing you called." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"I..sorta wrote a song for you" Yami said. He grabbed his guitar.

"Yami..." Yugi said quietly. Yami started to play and sing.

"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay.

Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven" Yami finished. When he looked at the screen, tears were running down Yugi's face. Outside, Yami heard a car screech to a halt.

"Yami, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon" Yugi sniffled, wiping his eyes. He ended the video call. Yami closed his eyes and sighed to settle his own tears. He hadn't got to ask Yugi if he'd marry him. In the living room, Yami heard the front door open, then footsteps, then the door close. Yami stood up, stretched, and walked to the living room. He froze upon entering.

"Y-Yugi?!" He managed to say, surprised.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, running into his boyfriend's arms. Yami, who wasn't expecting Yugi to run into his arms, fell to the ground. Yugi fell on top of him. Yami wrapped his arms tightly around his Little One's body.

"Yugi! It's so good to finally hug and hold you again" Yami said softly.

"Same here" Yugi said. Yami started covering Yugi's face and neck with butterfly kisses.

"I missed you so much" Yami said in between kisses. He sat up, but kept Yugi in his lap.

"I missed you too, Mou Hitori" Yugi said, snuggling into Yami's chest.

"Aibou, I wanted to ask you something" Yami said.

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes. "What is it, Yami?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you," Yami started, getting a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it, revaling it's contents to Yugi. Yugi gasped and covered his mouth. Tears ran down his face again. "Aibou, will you marry me?" Yami asked.

"Yes! Yes! I will, Yami" Yugi sobbed happily. Yami slid the ring onto Yugi's finger. He connected Yugi's lips with his own.

*A few months later*

"You may now kiss each other" the priest declared. Yami grabbed Yugi's arm, and pulled him close. He swung Yugi towards the ground and held him just a few inches from it. He connected their lips. Everyone cheered. Some cried as they cheered.

"I love you, Aibou." Yami said, swinging Yugi back up.

"I love you too, Mou Hitori" Yugi said.

*A few years later*

Yami and Yugi were in town, window-shopping. The two suddenly heard a few gunshots. Yugi was shoved to the side by Yami. Yugi hit the ground, landing painfully on his side. His eyes widened as he saw Yami fall to the ground as well. There were bulletholes in his back. Yugi came to his beloved husband's side.

"Yami..." he said quietly, stroking the side of Yami's head. Yami was breathing heavily. "Yami. Please don't leave me..." Yugi said quietly again, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ai...bou. Remem...ber that song i...sang you...years ago?" Yami asked.

"Yami. Please don't talk. Conserve your strength. I...I can't..." Yugi's breath caught in his throat.

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven" Yami sang softly to Yugi, before his eyes slid shut and his breathing stopped.

"Y-YAMI!" Yugi cried out.

The next day was Yami's funeral. Yugi couldn't stop crying, no matter what his friends said to him or did.

_"I will never let you fall_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all _  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven" _

Yugi sobbed even harder as Yami's song to him rang in his mind.

* * *

Me: BAM! Right in the feels!  
IS: Note! This site is called FANfiction, so if what killed Yami can't actually happen, deal with it *starts throwing Ninja Throwing Stars at flamers*  
Me: IS! Stop! The flamers will melt the Throwing Stars!  
IS: *stops throing Ninja Stars and starts throing water ballons instead*  
Me: That otta cool off ya flamers!


End file.
